Palette
by Hamote Kiika
Summary: "Jangan acuhkan aku. Aku kekasihmu. Tolong bedakan aku dengan mereka." "Kau akan melihat. Takdir kita adalah untuk bersama." Oneshot desuu


Palette

**Fandom : **Vocaloid

**Inspirasi : **Luka Megurine – Palette

『What's Your Color ?』

Musim dingin yang kelam.

Aku tergeletak bersimbah darah tak jauh dari rel kereta api.

Seorang wanita berpayung hitam berdiri melihatku.

Rambut merah mudanya terurai.

~510~

Musim semi tahun lalu.

Ada seorang perempuan yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Aku meng-iya-kannya dan kita pun berpacaran.

Namanya Luka Megurine.

Murid perempuan yang manis dan pendiam.

Seorang siswi yang memiliki bakat melukis.

Sejak musim semi lalu, dia menjadi 'kekasih'ku.

Walaupun dia 'kekasih'ku, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai kekasihku.

Musim semi tahun ini sangat aneh.

Dia memanggilku ke ruang seni melukis.

Saat itu suasana begitu canggung antaranya dan aku.

Tapi, tiba-tiba _ocehannya _memecah keheningan antara kita.

Saat Pulang, aku berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Membawanya.

Aku mengacuhkannya.

Lalu ia pun menarik lengan bajuku dan berbisik :

"Jangan acuhkan aku. Aku kekasihmu. Tolong bedakan aku dengan mereka."

Mulai saat itu aku merasa aneh terhadapnya.

Saat ini sudah musim gugur.

Aku berencana untuk memutuskannya hari ini.

Aku pun pergi ke ruang seni melukis.

Disana, hanya ada dia seorang.

Aku menyapanya.

Ia berbalik, melihatku, sambil mewarnai kanvas-nya.

Aku pun melihat kepadanya, lalu berkata :

"Lebih baik kita putus, aku tidak punya perasaan sama sekali terhadapmu."

Aku pun meninggalkannya yang terdiam memegang palet dan kuasnya.

~510~

Sekarang sudah musim dingin.

Dia memanggilku keatap sekolah.

Disana ia memeluk kanvasnya.

Dia pun mulai berbicara.

Tapi ternyata dia tidak _mengoceh _seperti waktu itu.

Dia hanya mengucapkan :

"Aku Mencintaimu"

Sambil meneteskan air mata birunya.

Seolah aku memberikan akhir yang pahit atas hubungan kami.

Dan

"Terima Kasih."

Tergambar dari warna hati merah tua yang ia gambarkan dalam kanvasnya.

Ia memberikan kanvas itu padaku.

Lalu ia melantunkan sebuah melodi yang indah sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

Sepulang sekolah.

Aku menemukan buku harianberwarna biru laut di lokerku.

Aku membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Di rumah, aku membuka buku harianitu.

Pada awal halaman tertulis 'Luka Megurine'.

Aku pun mulai membaca buku itu.

Disana tercatat kenangan antara dia dan aku.

Dia menulis semua tentangku di buku hariannya.

Akhirnya aku sampai pada akhir catatan tersebut.

Di akhir, ada gambar perempuan dan laki-laki yang bergandengan sambil tersenyum.

Dan ada tulisan :

Kau akan melihat. Takdir kita adalah untuk bersama.

Aku pun pergi dari rumah dan bergegas mencarinya.

Hari itu telah larut malam sekali dan salju mulai turun.

Aku melihat rambut berwarna merah muda di seberang pintu rel kereta api.

Aku lari, ingin meminta maaf padanya.

Tapi, ternyata saat itu kereta api melintas.

Aku terseret kereta api, lalu tergeletak tak jauh dari rel.

Semua orang mengerumuniku.

Tapi, ada seorang perempuan yang membawa payung hitam melihatku.

Aku bisa membaca gerak bibirnya, perempuan itu seolah mengucapkan :

"Aku Mencintaimu"

Kata itu begitu indah, seolah tercetak oleh warna arang hitam yang tak akan terhapus dari hatiku.

Dan

"Terima Kasih"

Darah merahku yang bercucuran tertutup oleh salju putih.

Si perempuan berpayung hitam itu pun melepaskan payungnya.

Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya yang bergaun putih selutut dan rambut merah mudanya yang terurai.

Dia berjongkok.

Mengangkat kepalaku.

Lalu kami pun saling berbagi ciuman pertama.

Aku melihat mukanya yang pucat.

Dia membawaku bersamanya.

Takdir kita memang untuk bersama.

~510~

**Pojok Catatan :**

Takdir itu memang indah,yaa.. *muka _kesemsem_*

Oh,iya..

Di akhir, ada kata 'Aku melihat mukanya yang pucat.'

Ceritanya sih Luka nya tuh meninggal gara-gara tertubruk kereta api juga di tempat yang sama dengan si cowok.

Entah dibilang sedih atau membingungkan atau galau.

Tapi inilah pemikiranku karena lagi _kesemsem_ dengan lagunya~

Kurang lebih ada kata-kata di liriknya aku tulis di sini~

Untuk versi vocaloid-nya sih Luka yang nyanyi

Tapi aku lebih suka versi utaite-nya~

Soalnya Hanatan yang nyanyi~ XDD

Yasudah, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini~ :D

Semoga kalian juga mendapatkan 'takdir' kalian,yaa~

Seyaaa~~ ;p

••**Hamote Kiika••**


End file.
